


Harry Potter and the Non-Consensually Filmed Porno

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is an idiot, M/M, Mild Porn, Pensieves, So is Draco tbh, Sort Of, What else is new, blaise is The Worst, dont read if itll trigger you, its explained in the summary, open for continuation, slight noncon, stay safe kids, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When a hook up goes badly, memories of Harry Potter having sex get released all over Knockturn Alley. It doesn't take long before a certain Malfoy gets his hands on a copy.





	Harry Potter and the Non-Consensually Filmed Porno

You see, Harry Potter had a secret.

It wasn’t a horrible secret, not even a bad one. It just was, simply put, an inconvenience to what had been planned for him.

Everyone expected the same thing from Harry. For him to become an Auror after defeating Voldemort, to marry Ginny, and to have lots of teeny tiny crazy-haired babies.

But he couldn’t do that, no, he really couldn’t. You know why?   


Harry James Potter was, to put it lightly, a flaming homosexual.

He didn’t wear women's clothes, or makeup, or any of that. He still liked mens clothes and sports thank you very much, most gay stereotypes were just that, stereotypes. But hell if he didn’t like to take it up the ass.

So, he did what any other healthy 19-year-old gay man would do in his situation, and went to a shady gay club with a glamour on.

~

Now, I will not be describing the events that transpired. You can use your imagination. I imagine it’ll be much better than what I could come up with.

But hey, Harry was happy with how it went down, even if his glamour did come off. The guy didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he seemed fairly happy, which made Harry feel more than a little used. But that's fame I guess.

~   


The next day was when everything went to hell.

~   


“Harry? We have a problem.” Was how Hermione entered Harry’s flat the next day, a frown on her lips that was directed at him...not that that was anything new. “What exactly were you doing last night?”   


Harry's blood ran cold. She had no way of knowing...did she? “Sitting here reading, obviously.” He lied.

“Really?” Hermione replied in that pleasant way that women used to let you know you were truly fucked. “Then why are there Pensive memories going around of you in compromising positions?”   


“Oh, fuck.” Harry said before he could stop himself or come up with an excuse.

“Fuck indeed.” Hermione grimaced. “They’re going around Knockturn Alley. The Ministry may have found and destroyed all of them before there was any real damage, but they can’t make any promises. Oh, Harry, what were you thinking?” She fretted. “You could’ve used Polyjuice, or a glamour, or something!”   


“I did have a glamour, it slipped.” Harry said sullenly. “It’s not  _ my _ fault.”   


“It really is.” Hermione sighed, before pulling Harry into a bone-breaking hug. “You didn’t even tell em you were gay, you twit.”   


Harry shrugged awkwardly. “You all wanted me to marry Ginny.”   


“Not at the price of your own happiness!” Hermione argued. “I’m sure even Ronald would understand that!”   


Harry snorted. “I’m sure. Now, do you really think all the copies have been destroyed?”   


“Not really, no.” Hermione said apologetically.

Harry's lips set into a thin line. “Okay. Now if you could let me go, I’m going to go find the man who started all this, and  _ bloody kill him. _ ”   


~   


A fair bit away, in an elaborate manor that no one really needed, a certain dark-skinned man was strutting through the halls, a small vial in his hands. “Draco!” Blaise Zabini called in a sing-song voice, gripping the vial tighter. “I have your birthday present!”   


Draco Malfoy emerged from his office, hair ungelled and looking like he hadn’t slept in quite a few days. “My birthday isn’t for another few months, you ignorant bastard.” The Malfoy heir sniffed, grabbing for the vial anyway. “What is it?”   


“Say please first.” Blaise demanded, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Draco glared. “Please.”   


Blaise snorted and handed him the vial. “It’s a memory. Trust me, it’s one you’ll enjoy, if your weird obsession with Potter is anything to go by.”   


“It’s not an obsession.” Draco responded automatically, looking curiously inside the vial. A silver memory swan around inside, compelling Draco to pull out his Pensive and drop it in, watching a scene unfold. 

“Go on. Watch it.” Blaise prodded, and with one last glare at his friend, Draco dove in.

~   


_ “You’re a loud one, aren’t you?” A man’s voice was saying, directed at a small brown-haired twink that was writhing below him. _

_ As Draco watched, the twinks image flickered, flickered to a slightly taller man with black hair and stunningly green eyes. _

_ Draco watched, frozen, as the first man let out an interested noise. “So I’ve been lied to, hmm?” The man said to the other man who turned out to be Potter, amusement lacing his tone. “Maybe I should punish you for that.” _ _   
_

_ “Oh shit, please, oh god.” Potter babbled, and Draco noted with no small amount of fascination that Potter was already being fucked by the strange man, and had a flush in his face that reached halfway down his chest. _

_ Draco had always thought Potter was unfairly gorgeous, but this...this was something else entirely. _

_ He watched the rest of the memory play out, unable to stop even if he wanted to. Potter was truly a sight to behold all fucked out and used, sweat dripping down his brow and green eyes hazy. _

_ God, Draco wanted him for himself. _

~   


Draco was abruptly ripped from the memory as it ended, finding himself face to face with a smirking Blaise, trying to cover his flush and semi. 

“It was...adequate.” Draco lied through his teeth, earning a full body laugh form Blaise.

“I’m sure it was.” The other said after a while, still snickering. “Well, you have fun with that, I would advise keeping it well-hidden. Granger is on a bloody rampage about this.”   


“Of course.” Draco said, regaining his composure at the mention of the muggleborn. “Now get out of my house, Zabini.”   


Blaise saluted him and wandered out, leaving Draco with an idea. A horrible idea really, one that would undoubtedly get his arse kicked by a variety of people.

Draco grinned.

He was going to seduce Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what was requested, but I can't decide whether to continue it or not. If enough people like this, I'll continue it, I think. Thanks for reading!  
> Prompt by jandywantsu on tumblr


End file.
